Who Will Love Winter?
Narrator: What An Animal! Who Will Love Winter? Starring Winter, Tongueo and Rompo (the title is seen) (Episode plays) (and starts) (Rompo sighs in disappointment) Rompo: Since Tongueo has a love interest, I've never got one. Tongueo: Is that your problem? Rompo: Uh, no. We really need to do more spoof traveling, because you're in love with Penny Ling. Tongueo: And married to her. See? Rompo: Yeah. And I hear that more characters are going to join us for more spoof traveling. Tongueo: Rompo, No more reminding the screen about that. They know. Rompo: We get the point. And hopefully we may do video game spoofs if we're used to it. You'll see. Narrator: Later... (Rompo walks down the street) (and hums a tune) Rompo: I wish I had a girlfriend. (thinks for a moment) (Then BUMP) Winter: Oh! Careful, will you? And please watch where you're going. Rompo: Oh. I'm sorry. Winter: Apology accepted. (Rompo gasps) Winter: Is something wrong? (Rompo's eyes turn lovehearts): I'm... I'm... I'm... Oh, Forget it. Winter: Oh goodness. I thought you would say something. But now stopped. Rompo: I'm Edwin Money. I nickname myself Rompo. Winter: And my name is Winter. Rompo: Winter? That's pretty. Winter: And Rompo. You must be the twin brother of Tongueo. Rompo: Twin brother? No. Not really. Winter: Sidekick and buddy? That's a nice name being Rompo. Rompo: I'm his brother. Okay? Winter: Okay. And you must be the love interest of me. Since Tongueo is the husband of Penny. Rompo: What? No. Please excuse me. Winter: But you might be. You'll see. (Rompo leaves) Winter: Oh well. Off he goes. Rompo: (whispers to himself) I know I'm in love with her, Since I fibbed to her. I'll show her I do. (snickers with joy) Narrator: 5 minutes later. (Winter looks at her mirror) (and wonders) (but goes to make herself look pretty) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kDZMJBvxj1Mzwb_TME1A-JHbnS36tVmJ (Rompo enters) (Winter sees Rompo) (She shrieks) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Rompo: Whoa! Winter: Are you the same guy? Is this anything you want from me? (She panics) Rompo: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Calm down. (SMASH!) Winter: Are you the guy, who's going to fib? But are you also lying to me? Rompo: Yes. I'm really in love with you? Winter: What? Love me? But your voice is like you have boogers stuck in your throat. Rompo: Of course I am. I promise I won't lie and will not fib. (Winter walks away) (unaware of Rompo fibbing and lying) Rompo: Not fibbing. What's wrong with me? Am I weird? (sighs sadly to himself) (Later at his house) (sometime with Tongueo) (Rompo sighs in loveness) (about Winter) (Tongueo was curious) Tongueo: Is there something wrong, bro? Rompo: I'm... I'm... I'm... Tongueo: Tell me what you're doing. Rompo: I got a girlfriend. Tongueo: You do?! Really?! How lovely, and what's her name? Rompo: Winter. Tongueo: Winter?! Why, of course! Well, that's a nice name! Rompo: But she said my voice sounds like I got boogers stuck in my throat. Tongueo: Oh, you poor thing. What will we do about that? Rompo: But it's not, That's how my voice sound like. Tongueo: Oh dear. I see that. How can we make Winter love you? Rompo: Plan A. Tongueo: Perfect. Let's start on it. Narrator: 1 hour later... (Rompo heads back to the house) (with plan A in progress) (Winter makes something good) Winter: Hey Rompo. Rompo: Are you baking something, that will taste good? Winter: Si. Rompo: Oh boy. What sort of food do you think it might be for us to eat? Winter: Caesar Salad. Rompo: Oh yum. But still I really love you and this is what I need to give you. (KISS!) Winter: Gosh! So sweet. Narrator: 6 1/2 minutes later... (6 1/2 minutes later) Rompo: I don't think it worked. Tongueo: Maybe a little bit. Rompo: Then plan B. Tongueo: Let's see if it works. Narrator: Meanwhile... Salior Rat-Ball: (growls) Love. I will never allow that. I can fix that for good. (snickers) (Back to Rompo) (with plan B in progress) (Rompo turns on the radio) (to play Southern Nights by Glen Campbell from 1977 and Guardians of the Galaxy) Rompo: Southern nights Have you ever felt a southern night Free as a breeze Not to mention the trees Whistling tunes that you know and love so Southern nights Just as good even when closed your eyes I apologize To any one who can truly say That he's found a better way Winter: That song sounds sweet. Rompo: Southern skies Have you ever noticed Southern skies It's precious beauty Lies just beyond the eye It goes running through the soul Like the stories told of old Old man He and his dog that walk the old land Every flower touched his cold hand As he slowly walked by Weeping willows would cry for joy Joy Winter: Yes. Sounds lovely. Rompo: Feels so good Feels so good it's frightening Wish I could Stop this world from fighting La-da-da-da-da, da-la-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da Mystery Like this and many others In the trees Blow in the night In the southern skies Winter: Yeehaw! Rompo: Southern nights They feel so good it's frightening Wish I could Stop this world from fighting Da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da, la-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da... Winter: Hooray! (SHOOT) (BOOM) Rompo: What the... Winter: Who's that? Rat-Ball: You know I don't like Love. Rompo: Rat-Ball. Winter: So that's the guy, who's going to work for Lionel Diamond, and get more baddies to try and get us on other spoof travels, right? Rat-Ball: So stop this love thing or else. Rompo: I will not stop. Winter: Same here. You can't stop us. Rat-Ball: That's it! Rompo: Come at me, pal! (Sabers ignites) (as the air hummed) (Winter covers her eyes) (The sparks fly) Tongueo: Give it to him, Rompo! Clear him to the brisket! (The sabers swing and clash) (KICK!) Sailor Rat-Ball: Oof! (WHACK!) Rompo: Oh! Sailor Rat-Ball: Most impressive. (POW!) (BAM!) (Winter force grabbed him) (and pounded him) Rompo: Well, Well, A water rat on a skewer. Sailor Rat Ball: I'll get you mongooses, plus Winter, on spoof travels, by getting more villains to help me work with and for Lionel Diamond. (Earl growls) Rompo: I say. Do you hear someone? Sailor Rat Ball: Oh? Rompo: Yikes! (BITE!) Sailor Rat Ball: Whoa. Rompo: Earl, Do you like water rats? You do? Winter: Oh, seriously, no way. (BITE!) Sailor Rat Ball: Oh snap. (CRASH) Sailor Rat Ball: ow. (CHOMP) Rat-Ball: HELP! (flees in fright) Poisonous Snake: Don't go away, Rat-Ball! Stay where you are! I'll save you! (SNAP! CRACKLE! POP! The sabers deactivate) (Rat-Ball struggles away from Earl) Rat Ball: Help me! (CHOMP!) Rat Ball: Help! Snake: Ratty! Ratty! Rat Ball: Quick, stop him. (WHACK!) Rat Ball: Grab me! (Earl pursuit him) Rat-Ball: Head for my ship! Head for my sh... (CLANG!) (Earl comes after him) (in pursuit) Rat-Ball: Whoa! (flees) (He left when Earl chases him) (and both run out of sight) Rompo: That'll show him. Tongueo: Serves him right. Winter: Rompo. Rompo: Yes? Winter: There's something I want to ask you. And thanks for saving my life. Rompo: Welcome and what is it? Winter: Can I be love your love interest since we'll be doing spoof traveling? (Rompo nods) Winter: Yay! I'm now Rompo's love interest and more Happy Tree Friends character will be joining them for more spoof traveling. Plus video game spoofs that we'll get used to if it's good. (KISS!) (they kiss each other) (Tongueo sighs) Tongueo: Looks like my brother's in love with Winter. Now we can do more spoof traveling and especially video game spoofing as well. Since we'll get used to it. (He winks and scene ends) Sailor Rat Ball: Stay alert, Mongoose Bros. We'll get you in more spoof traveling and video game spoofing as well. Rompo: Hold on, There's one more scene you need to see. Narrator: Okay. Let's see it. (Winter is in bed) (Winter is napping) (POKE) (Winter wakes up) (Rompo giggles) (with joy) (Winter yawns) Rompo: You need to get an alarm clock. Winter: Yeah. To wake up at any time. (Scene ends now) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Who Will Love Winter? Title Card) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts